A Breath of Fresh Air
by Risknight
Summary: Howard's childhood friend has moved back to Pasadena suddenly, and she's only got eyes for a certain clueless physicist.
1. Chapter 1

_**Once again, I'm starting at the beginning and rewriting the entire history of TBBT. Quick word of warning, this is a fluffy, sugary story. No angst (maybe a few moments of uncertainty) so don't panic Darkly, when you see an update. I'm not out to break your Shenny heart. Honest.  
**_

* * *

Sheldon sat down at their usual table and nodded to his friends. It was still a bit strange to actually have friends, even after two years. When Leonard had moved into 4B he had been hesitant to get to know his new neighbor. However, after discovering that they patronized the same comic shop and grocery, he had allowed a tentative friendship to build.

Within months, Leonard had introduced Wolowitz and Koothrappali to him. He had found them to be amusing, if slightly single-minded, company. They enjoyed sci-fi and comics as much as he did, but too much of their time was spent chasing after sexual congress. He was certain that if they spent more time focused on science instead of sex, they would be happier. He rarely concerned himself with women or relationships. In fact, he hadn't bothered dating since his Meemaw had convinced his mom to focus on Missy as the bearer of grandchildren, and not him.

He opened his bottle of water and reached for his napkins. "Did any of you know that the ancient Greeks used a bread known as apomagdalia to wipe their hands?"

The guys rolled their eyes and turned their attention to their latest debate. Raj leaned forward slightly. "I'm telling you, dudes, no way that Lex Luthor is a better villain than Brainiac. Brainiac kidnapped Superman's entire race!"

Leonard shook his head. "Metallo is Superman's greatest nemesis. Everyone knows that. He's got kryptonite right inside his body."

Sheldon looked pained as he jumped into the conversation. "Lex Luthor is the de facto leader of every super villain group of any consequence in the DC universe. He is obscenely wealthy, diabolically cunning, ruthless, and even managed to get himself elected president. Luthor is the greatest arch nemesis Superman has ever had."

Howard shook his head firmly. "You are all wrong. Superman's greatest enemy is…" Howard's voice trailed off and the others looked ay him curiously. His eyes were wide and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Penny!" he whispered.

Leonard frowned questioningly. "Who?"

Howard jumped up from the table and wiped his hands down his legs. The other three looked over as a beautiful blonde weaved her way through the tables. She smiled brightly as she got nearer. She rushed forward the last two feet and swept Howard up into a tight hug, his feet dangling a couple of inches off the ground.

Leonard stood and smoothed his hair as best he could. Raj stared open mouthed. Sheldon studied the newcomer curiously. Relative? No genetic similarities. Girlfriend? No, Howard would have spent every waking moment bragging. Friend? She did seem to be fond of him, and Howard was looking very happy as they separated to look at each other.

"Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming?" Howard asked cheerily.

The blonde grinned. "No way, Chuckles. I wanted to see the surprise on your face."

Howard laughed and picked up his tray. "Well, you certainly did that. Come on, I'll get rid of this and we can go somewhere quiet and talk."

The blonde nodded and slipped her arm through one of his. "Sounds great. Lead on, handsome." Sheldon, Leonard and Raj watched as Howard and the mystery woman walked away without another word.

Barry Kripke walked over, watching the couple exit the cafeteria. "Who was that bwutiful cweature?"

Leonard swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know, but she's stunning."

Raj turned to Leonard and Barry quickly. "I saw her first!"

Sheldon snorted. "Actually, it would appear that Howard saw her first."

He tuned out the three men as they began discussing who the woman could possibly be. He began eating his meal, certain he had seen her somewhere before, but unable (despite his eidetic memory) to remember where, or under what circumstances. He shrugged mentally. He was sure he would remember soon enough. It must not be important if it didn't come immediately to mind.

* * *

Howard watched her look around his lab curiously before perching on a table. He smiled as he looked her over carefully. "So, what brings you back to sunny Pasadena?"

Penny drew in a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I was wondering if you could put me up for a few nights. Just until I find a place of my own."

He nodded and sat down in the rolling chair in front of her. "Of course I can. You know you're always welcome with me and Ma. But that doesn't tell me why you're here."

She gave him a wry look. "As you know, I just got through with a nasty divorce," she said. "Kurt is being an ass about everything. He cheated, got some stripper pregnant, and he tried demanding half of everything, including my prospective salary. Luckily the judge upheld the prenup." She wrapped her arms around her middle. "I just need to get out of New York."

Howard stood back up and wrapped his arms around her tight. "What can I do?" he asked softly.

Penny smiled and buried her face in his neck. "Keep me sane?" she teased.

Howard laughed out loud. "You've never been sane, Pen." Just then Penny's stomach growled and she pulled away with a wry look. Howard shook his head and stepped back to let her hop off the table. "How about I keep you fed, instead? Come on, there's a pretty good restaurant across the street from the main building."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Excellent. I'm a bit peckish."

He shook his head with amusement. "When _aren't_ you peckish?"

Penny stuck out her tongue and led the way out of the lab and down the corridor. "What can I say? I have a high metabolism!"

Howard linked their hands and rolled his eyes. Neither of them noticed the trio watching them from the other end of the corridor.

* * *

Penny was in the kitchen washing dishes with Mrs. Wolowitz when the doorbell rang. Howard had actually expected them sooner. Maybe the fact that Sheldon was with them was why they took so long to descend on his house. Sheldon would have no interest in Penny, and convincing him to visit Howard would have held them up. He opened the door with an innocent expression.

"Hey guys! What brings you to Casa de Wolowitz?"

Leonard tried not to be too obvious as he looked over Howard's shoulder. "Well, you kind of disappeared at lunch and we just wanted to make sure you were okay, buddy."

Raj nodded quickly. "Especially since your scooter is still at Cal-tech."

Howard leaned against the doorjamb. "Oh, well I got a ride with a friend. But thanks for your concern. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" he said cheerfully.

Leonard gave Howard his most innocent smile. "So, how's your mom?"

Howard rolled his eyes. "Leonard, what's my mom's name?"

"Umm…Mrs. Wolowitz?" he said tentatively.

Howard straightened up and crossed his arms. "You are not here to check on me or ask about my mom. You're here to meet Penny."

"Not me," Sheldon grumbled. "I was told we were going to the train store."

Howard looked at Raj inquiringly and his friend shrugged. "Sheldon was threatening to give us strikes for disrupting his routine, so we told him we'd take him to the train store," Raj admitted.

"There's a train store?" Penny asked, coming up behind Howard.

Sheldon nodded. "Actually there are two. One at the mall on Del Mar Boulevard, and one Summit Avenue."

Penny grabbed a set of keys off the table by the door. She stepped out onto the porch and slipped her arm through Sheldon's, making him jump and twitch. "Awesome. Let's go, Daddy Long Legs. I have a nephew with a birthday in two weeks. He loves trains. I'll be his favorite aunt, **EVER**!"

Sheldon squeaked as she tugged him off the porch and over to a black 1967 Pontiac GTO. Before Leonard, or Raj could say anything, she was pulling out of the driveway, a stunned Sheldon in the passenger seat.

Howard just shook his head and laughed. "Guys, meet Penny."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Penny and Howard are childhood friends. She's moved back to Pasadena suddenly and is staying with the Wolowitz family. Leonard and Raj are immediately**** infatuated****, but somehow Sheldon is the one on an outing with her.**

* * *

Sheldon stared at the dashboard nervously. "Do you realize your speedometer is not working?" he asked with a bit of alarm.

Penny nodded, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the gear shift. "Yep. It sticks sometimes. Don't worry. With this traffic, we can't go more than 20 anyway. So, which way to the train store?"

Sheldon glanced at the street signs briefly. "Take a right three blocks up."

"So, what's your name again, Sugar?"

"It is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper," he said primly. "You may call me Dr. Cooper."

She laughed lightly. "That's a little too stuffy. How about Shelly?"

He glared at her fiercely. "My mother calls me that. I hate it."

Penny glanced at him as she stopped at a red light. "Well, I'm not calling you 'Dr.' anything. If you and I are going to be friends, you're going to have to lighten up."

Sheldon looked at her curiously. "What make you think we will be friends?"

Penny laughed. "You're a bit tightly wound, aren't you? That just makes me want to pull the car over and muss your hair or something. Anything to make you loosen up a bit."

Sheldon sniffed disdainfully at her. "I do not need loosening up. I am perfectly happy as I am. Take a left onto the next street. The store is halfway up the block on the right."

Penny parked in the first available spot she found and turned to look at Sheldon. "Are you sure you and Howie are friends?"

"He is a treasured acquaintance, not a friend," Sheldon sniffed.

Penny burst out laughing and opened her door. By the time Sheldon had joined her on the sidewalk, she was wiping moisture from her eyes. "Sugar, you are absolutely adorable. I'm really going to enjoy getting to know you."

Sheldon watched her head toward the store entrance with confusion. She was irrational, possibly unstable, and incredibly irritating. She was also fascinating. Somehow he suspected that his well ordered life was about to be knocked off-kilter.

* * *

Howard placed the tray of cookies and Sunny D on his desk while Raj shut his bedroom door. He glanced over at Leonard and frowned. "Hey! Put that stuff down!"

Leonard looked up guiltily from the bottle of perfume he was holding. "I was just reading the..uh, label."

Howard rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Well, I happen to know you had to dig it out of Penny's bag to find it, so put it back. She hates having her stuff touched.

"Who is she?" Raj asked eagerly. "She's like a goddess," he said dreamily.

Howard snorted. "Wait until you get to know her. She's more like a bull in a china shop." He grabbed a glass of juice and sat down at this desk facing them. "Penny is my oldest friend. We've known each other since we were in diapers. Her mom and my Ma were best friends until Aunt Emily passed away a few years ago from kidney failure."

"How is it we've never met her before?" Leonard asked suspiciously. "You've never even mentioned her."

Howard shrugged. "She moved out to New York when she got married. We still call, email, and chat online, but I have only visited her twice since she left. I never mentioned her, because there was no reason to."

"So she's married?" Leonard said glumly. "Of course she is. A beautiful woman like that, she's probably married to some movie star."

"More like a cheating ass," Howard muttered angrily. "Kurt is a piece of crap. But he swept her off her feet when she was vulnerable, and immediately moved her away from here. She divorced him, finally."

Leonard perked up. "Really?"

Howard groaned, regretting his runaway mouth. "Yes, so leave her alone. She's not looking to date anyone. The last thing she needs is someone fawning all over her, Leonard."

Leonard looked at Howard innocently. "Of course!"

Raj looked from Howard to Leonard and back. He could already tell this was not going to go well.

* * *

Sheldon was reaching for a 4-4-0 locomotive with a water car when Penny stunned him by slipping between him and the shelf and plopping a conductor's hat on his head. He was so surprised, he completely forgot that he hated having someone so close to him. "What are you doing?" he asked sternly.

She grinned cheekily. "I knew it! That looks so cute on you!" She held up two separate train sets. One was the Santa Fe Flyer and the other was the Liberty Bell Special. "Okay, Chris is going to be eight. Which one do you think I should get him?"

Sheldon looked carefully at each set. "I believe that the Liberty Bell is the better train. It has E-Z Track, which means the rails snap together very easily and hold in place better. Also, the cars themselves are made of a studier material than the Santa Fe, which means an 8 year old can handle it a bit rougher without worry of breakage."

Penny grinned and nodded. She snatched the hat back off his head and headed for the counter. "Thanks, Sugar!"

Sheldon watched the exuberant blonde bounce away with mixed emotions. Confusion, nervousness, irritation, and (surprisingly) a desire to impress warred within him. She was beautiful, but he knew many beautiful women. She was friendly, but he knew many friendly women. So why was he curious about her? And why did she still seem so familiar?

* * *

"I can't believe you just took off with Penny like that," Leonard said as they headed up the stairwell of their building.

Sheldon rolled his eyes as Leonard continued to grumble. "She took me to the train store. Unlike you and Raj, who promised me a trip to the train store, but instead tricked me into going to the Wolowitz residency in pursuit of carnality."

Leonard glared at Sheldon. "Look, just because _you_ are a robot, doesn't mean the rest of us are. I've got to make Penny notice me before she meets some moron with more muscles than brain cells! You monopolizing her time isn't helping my cause!"

Sheldon frowned as they reached the fourth floor. "What if Penny has no interest in you?"

"She just has to give me a chance," Leonard said confidently. "We're destined for each other. I can feel it."

Sheldon unlocked the door to his apartment and turned to watch Leonard unlock the door to his. "Sometimes I wonder if you are losing your grasp on reality." He reached out, opened his door and sighed.

Leonard looked at the empty apartment with amusement. "Looks like your roommate moved out. Again."

Sheldon stepped inside and looked at the mostly empty living room. All that remained was his desk, a table lamp on the floor and his bookshelves filled with graphic novels and DVDs. Across a white board, in the center of the room, was the message "DIE HELLSPAWN, DIE!"

"I suppose I'll have to advertise for a new roommate," he mused as he hung his messenger bag across the back of his desk chair. "I really must get to work devising a questionnaire for potential roommates."

Leonard snorted and headed across the hall to his own apartment. In the 2 years he had lived in the building, he had seen 11 guys move in and almost immediately move back out. No one could put up with Sheldon's brand of crazy for long. Once again, he was grateful he lived across the hall and not in 4A. He'd have killed the crazy physicist after the first week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheldon is stunned to find himself curious about Penny who has declared that she intends for them to be friends. After reading the reviews, I thought I better clear up some misconceptions. This Leonard is a guy with a crush on a pretty girl, not a perv or stalker. He'll get over it. So will Raj (who tried to call dibs, remember?). There is no angst here, folks.  
**

* * *

Penny was looking at the university map carefully, tracing a route with one finger when someone cleared their throat behind her. She ignored the noise, her tongue sticking out slightly as she tried to navigate the halls toward the engineering department.

"Ahem," the person behind her said awkwardly.

Penny threw her free hand behind her. "Shhh!" She growled. "I have no idea where the frickin' hell I am and I'm not giving up the map until I get un-lost."

"Excuse me, Penny, but 'un-lost' is not a word. It would be grammatically correct to say "I am trying to find my bearings' instead."

Penny turned to grin at Sheldon. "Sugar! Sorry, I didn't realize it was you. Hey, where am I and how do I find Howard?"

"You are near the geology department. My office is around the corner from here." He pointed to a spot across campus on the map. "Howard's lab is located here."

She peered at the spot carefully. "Hmm. Guess I should have parked over on Hill Ave, instead of Catalina Ave, huh?" Penny sighed wearily. "Great, so, how do I get there from here?"

Sheldon looked at his watch with a long-suffering sigh. "I can lead you there. I wasn't particularly looking forward to the stew today anyway. It's always too peppery."

She tilted her head slightly. "Well, I was going to steal Howard away for some lunch. If you know a good burger place, I could take you instead."

"There's a Cheesecake Factory on Colorado Blvd. It's only 5 minutes away," Sheldon said indifferently.

"Good enough," Penny grinned as she linked her arm with Sheldon's and tugged him down the corridor.

Before Sheldon could decide whether to accept or decline her invitation, he was buckling up his seatbelt.

* * *

Sheldon sat down across from Penny and watched her look over the menu. The waitress appeared and nervously told him she already had his order written down. The wait staff here were used to him by now. He always ordered the same thing. He watched Penny look over the menu, wondering what it was about the chaotic woman that made it hard to say no to her.

"Okay," Penny murmured. "I think…I'll have…umm, okay. I'll have the bacon barbecue cheeseburger, just like Sheldon's, but I want sweet potato fries, coleslaw and a piece of the triple chocolate cheesecake."

Sheldon waited until the waitress walked away before speaking. "I will gladly admit that I am no expert on female behavior, but I find myself confused by you."

"How so?" Penny asked with a grin.

"You are undeniably a beautiful woman," he said blandly, "and you seem to be the type of woman people gravitate toward. You are boisterous and energetic, the type of woman who is popular. Yet from what I can discern you spend most of your time with Howard, who is not the type people gravitate to."

Anger flashed in her eyes and he flinched. "Okay, first of all, if you and I are going to be friends, and make no mistake, _we are_, you're going to have to stop making assumptions about me. My looks are a quirk of genetics. Yes, I like being pretty, because it makes me feel good, but my looks are not all I am."

Penny took a moment to calm herself. "I am very selective about who my friends are. Howard is the very best friend I have ever had. No one means more to me than him."

Sheldon watched the anger in her eyes fade and be replaced by disappointment.

"All my life people have judged me on my looks," she said softly. "Everyone thinks how I look determines who I am. I'm so damn tired of that." She looked up and met his eyes. "When I was 15 I snuck out and went to a party because this football player I was crushing on invited me. I thought he liked me. Instead, he just wanted an easy score. He spiked my drink and got me drunk. If Howard hadn't followed me…"

Sheldon's eyes went wide at the implications and he felt anger at this boy he had never met.

Penny shook herself out of her memories and smiled softly. "Howard got beaten up for me. He got me out of there, snuck me back into my bedroom and sat with me all night while I puked up all that booze. He covered for me the next day, telling my mom we had been on the phone when I got sick and he had come over to keep an eye on me. He told my mom his black eye was from tripping on the stairs trying not to wake anyone up. Mom never knew what really happened."

The waitress appeared and they were both silent as she placed their food in front of them. Penny thanked her quietly and she walked away. Penny reached for her fork and paused. "I don't chose my friends based on how popular they are, Sheldon. I chose them based on their hearts."

He watched her carefully for several seconds. "You do not know me, so why are you so intent on us being friends?"

Penny's lips turned upwards slightly. "Over the years, Howard has told me quite a bit about you. You're honest, intelligent, and loyal. Howard says you are one of the most complicated men he has ever met." Penny shrugged her shoulders. "I like you, Sheldon. Long before I ever met you, I kind of liked you. I want to get to know you, because I'm curious about you."

Sheldon was surprised by her answer. No one had ever shown so much interest in him before. Interest not for his work, or his connections among academia, but just for who he is. He shyly smiled back at her. She really was a most entrancing woman. "I must admit, I am curious about you as well. You are not easy to compartmentalize."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Penny asked as she bit into her burger.

Sheldon considered it carefully. "I am not sure yet. I will have to think on it more and let you know."

Penny laughed with delight before turning her full attention to her meal. Sheldon was surprised by how peacefully the lunch hour passed. They didn't speak much until the food was all gone, and she insisted on paying since she had invited him out. On the ride back to the university, Penny asked him about his work, and even though it was obvious she did not understand it, she paid close attention. They parted company near his office, with Penny thanking him for keeping her company. Sheldon watched her walk away, although perhaps 'bounce' was a more apt term.

* * *

Howard grinned when he saw Penny walking toward him and Raj. She skipped the last few steps and flung her arms around his neck before placing a smacking kiss on his cheek. Several people in the hallway stared at them wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here?" Howard asked, preening a bit for two cute grad students.

Penny rolled her eyes and gave Raj a wave. "I was dropping Sheldon back off and decided to come see you."

Both men stared at her with surprise. "Sheldon?" Howard repeated. "What were you doing with him?"

"I came to steal you away for lunch, but I got lost," she said casually as they entered Howard's lab. "I ran into him over by his office and stole him instead." Penny threw herself down on a chair and rubbed her stomach. "Have you eaten at that cheesecake place? Oh. My. God! They have the best sweet potato fries! I could make a meal of those alone!"

Raj whispered into Howard's ear and Howard shrugged. "She's a mystery to me, too."

Penny stuck her tongue out at the two men and looked around the lab casually. "Howard, is Sheldon involved with anyone?"

Both men's jaws dropped and it took Howard a moment to answer. "Um, no. Sheldon doesn't date."

Penny smiled slightly. "So he's single," she mused.

Howard looked at Raj with concern before moving over to sit in front of Penny. "When we say Sheldon doesn't date, we mean ever. He's completely asexual. He's had dozens of grad students throw themselves at him this year alone, and he barely even notices they are present. He definitely doesn't notice they are women."

Penny shrugged and sat up straight. "Then I don't have to worry about a jealous girlfriend if I spend some time with him."

Raj hurried over and whispered into Howard's ear again. "Why would you want to?" Howard asked for him.

Penny grinned at the two men. "He's interesting." She glanced at her watch and jumped up. "Crap. I have to get going. See you at dinner?" she asked Howard.

"I'm supposed to play Halo with Leonard, Sheldon and Raj. Want to come?" he asked.

"That's okay," Penny said, walking to the door. "I'll see you when you get home. I have to get to the gym."

As soon as she was gone Raj turned to Howard. "Dude! Do you think she has a thing for Sheldon?"

Howard shrugged as he thought about it. "Penny's always been a bit unpredictable. But if she does? She's in for a heartbreak," he said softly.

Raj nodded in agreement. He thought Penny was sexy and appealing, but if she was crushing on Sheldon, he felt sorry for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Penny and Sheldon spent lunch together and got to know each other a little better. After expressing interest in Sheldon, Howard and Raj are now worried Penny is heading for a heartbreak.**

* * *

Sheldon was typing up the new ad for a roommate when his phone rang. He did not recognize the number, but he answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey Sugar. Whatcha doing?"

"Penny? How did you get my number?" he asked, secretly a little pleased to hear from her.

She laughed lightly. "I stole it from Howard's phone."

"Thievery is not an admirable quality," he admonished with a slight smile.

Penny pfft'd. "Whatever. I do have a reason for calling, and if you're just going to be snooty, I won't tell you what it is."

Sheldon found he enjoyed teasing Penny. "If you do not tell me the reason for your call, then your reason becomes moot, does it not?"

"Smarty pants," she grumbled good-naturedly. "Do you want to hear why I called or not?"

"Please do enlighten me," he said with a smirk.

"Aunt Edith said there's a farmer's market somewhere in Glendale. I asked Howard, and he said he's only been once, and can't remember where it is exactly. He also said you went all the time. So, what can I do to convince you to go with me on Saturday?"

"I play paintball on Saturday," he answered automatically.

"Oh," Penny said softly. "Okay. Maybe some other time."

"I am free on Sunday," he said quickly. He didn't much care for the disappointment in her voice.

"That sounds cool," she said in a happier tone. "Are you sure?"

"I will have Leonard drop me off at the Wolowitz residence on his way to pick up Howard and Raj for the Planet of the Apes marathon," he assured her.

"Thanks, Sheldon. I'll see you Sunday," she said. "Good night."

"Good night, Penny," he replied before hanging up. He stared at his phone for a moment before saving her number.

* * *

Sunday found both Sheldon and Penny watching the time anxiously, but for different reasons. Penny was eager to spend more time with the man who fascinated her so much. Sheldon was fascinated by Penny as well, but that fascination worried him. He was not used to feeling drawn to anything outside his beloved physics. But drawn, he was.

Leonard glanced at his neighbor curiously. "Where's your chimp mask?"

Sheldon looked at him with confusion. "Why would I need a chimp mask?"

"For the movie marathon," Leonard said.

Sheldon shook his head. "I am not attending the movie marathon. I am accompanying Penny to the farmer's market in Glendale. She has never been, so I am her guide today."

Sheldon gripped his seatbelt immediately as Leonard accidentally swerved onto the sidewalk. "What?!"

Sheldon gulped and looked at Leonard warily. "Are you having a stroke? Maybe it would be best if we pulled up to the sidewalk and parked."

"What is wrong with you?" Leonard demanded as he parked in front of a donut shop. "You know I am attracted to Penny! Why are you dating her?!"

Sheldon flinched from the anger in Leonard's voice. "I do not see how this is any of your business. I am simply going to the farmer's market with her."

Leonard gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Get out."

Sheldon's eyes grew wider. "Excuse me?"

Leonard leaned across Sheldon, making him flinch. He shoved open the passenger door. "Get out! Find another ride from now on!"

Sheldon unbuckled his seatbelt and scrambled from the car. Leonard pulled the door shut with a slam and peeled out into traffic again, making a couple of cars honk their horns. Sheldon gripped his messenger bag tightly and looked up and down the street. With a sigh he pulled out his phone.

* * *

By the time Leonard reached Howard's house, he was feeling justified. Sheldon had brought it on himself, after all. Sheldon knew he was interested in Penny. He shouldn't be making dates to go to the farmer's market with her. He parked behind Mrs. Wolowitz's van and headed to the front door. He smoothed his hair and smiled before knocking on the door. He would take Penny to the farmer's market, and for once, he would get the breaks.

Howard opened the door and stepped back to let him in. Leonard looked around for Penny, disappointed she wasn't ready yet.

"She's gone," Howard said with a glare.

"Gone?" Leonard repeated. "Gone where?"

"Sheldon called her and asked her to pick him up. He told her you threw him out of the car halfway here," Raj answered. "Bad call, dude. She was pissed."

Dismay made Leonard clench his hands tightly. "He _called_ her?!"

Howard sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Man, when are you going to figure it out. You barely register on Penny's radar. She likes Sheldon. Sheldon apparently likes her."

"Sheldon is a robot," Leonard whined. "He wouldn't know what to do with any woman, much less one like her!"

"I'm not saying they're dating," Howard said, "but Penny likes Sheldon. He makes her smile. And face it, Sheldon smiles around her. They're friends."

"If she would just notice me," Leonard complained, "she would see we're perfect for each other."

"She definitely notices you now," Raj laughed. "And it's not a good thing. I've never heard language like that out of a woman."

Leonard paled. "Really?"

Howard patted him on the back. "Buddy, if you're lucky, she'll only yell at you."

Leonard gulped. "And if I'm unlucky?"

"Know what Penny used to do for a living?" Howard asked. Leonard and Raj shook their heads. "Pro wrestler. Her signature move was a cross-face submission hold. Her opponents usually tap pretty quickly from the pain."

Turns out, Leonard _was_ pretty lucky. He was already unconscious before his head hit the doorstop.

* * *

Sheldon watched Penny warily as she continued to mutter under her breath. When she had arrived to pick him up, she had fussed over him for several minutes. It surprised him how angry she was with Leonard. Outside of his immediate family no one had ever shown so much concern for him.

"Penny, while I am grateful that you are championing me, I assure you, there is no need to 'hog-tie the little troll' or 'go Nebraska on his puny ass'. I assure you I am unharmed by Leonard's behavior."

Penny glared more fiercely. "That imbecile left you stranded on a sidewalk in the middle of a dingy street. Who the hell does that?"

Sheldon shrugged. "He seems to think that his attraction to you grants him special privileges. He sees our trip as a threat to his chances of coitus with you."

Penny's jaw dropped and she looked over at him. "What?!"

Sheldon looked at her curiously. "Were you unaware of his carnal interest in you?"

Penny sighed and shook her head. "I knew he had a crush, but to be honest, I was hoping that if I ignored it, he'd lose interest."

Sheldon looked out the side window. "Leonard can be quite tenacious when it comes to his genitals."

Penny gave a surprised snort of laughter, a smile spreading across her face. "Sugar, you have an interesting way of putting things." She sighed softly. "Let's forget about Lenard and his silly crush for now, and just enjoy the trip, okay?"

Sheldon nodded calmly. "Very well."

Penny glanced at him briefly. He was just adorable, sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leonard has definitely gotten Penny's interest now, but not in a way he hoped. Sheldon is amazed by how concerned Penny is over his welfare.  
**

* * *

Sheldon looked over the selection of green onions and carefully selected twelve. He had not made his Meemaw's hobo stew in a long time. Penny, like himself, was from farm country. Maybe she would enjoy it. The last time he had made it, Raj and Howard had enjoyed it as well. Being lactose intolerant, Leonard had not eaten any, since cream was a primary ingredient of the thick broth.

He looked over at Penny, talking to a woman selling fresh honey. She looked up just then and winked at him cheekily. Heat flooded his cheeks and he quickly looked down. Honestly! That woman was such a tease, he thought to himself. She seemed to spend most of her time trying to make him blush.

"Hey, Sugar," Penny laughed as she slipped her arm through his and looked at the selection of onions on the table. "I hope you like fresh honey. I just bought ten jars."

He looked down at her as she began to steer them toward another stall. "Ten? That would seem an excessive amount."

Penny shrugged. "She made me a good deal. Only $3 a jar if I took all ten. Considering the price of pure honey in the supermarkets, it was a steal. Besides, she was sweet. I figured I would send a jar with you, one with sweet little Raj, some for Howie and Aunt Edith, and send some to my friends Stacy and Joe."

Sheldon picked up some asparagus and added it to his basket before handing the gentleman some money. "Penny, have you ever eaten hobo stew?"

She nodded as she accepted a sample of farmers cheese from the lady beside her. "Yep. My mamaw used to make it when it was cold out."

He glanced at her before leading the way back to the car. "I was thinking of making some tonight. Would you like to join me?"

Penny smiled at him teasingly. "Sheldon Cooper, are you asking me on a date?"

He blushed a deep red. "No! I mean, I also intend to invite Howard and Raj. Not a date. Just a meal. With friends. Not a date," he stammered quickly.

She patted his arm comfortingly. "I was teasing, sugar. Don't have a stroke. Now, let's get this stuff home. I have to go to the gym."

They got into the car and buckled up. Sheldon stared at her for a few minutes, his brow creased in concentration. "Penny, may I ask you a personal question?"

She nodded as she navigated back onto the highway. "Sure. No promises that I'll answer, but you can ask."

Sheldon nodded to acknowledge her stipulation. "I have continually had a sense of recognition whenever I see you. Is it possible we have met before?"

Penny laughed and winked at him. "Do you watch much pro wrestling?"

Sheldon frowned slightly and nodded. "I am from Texas. My brother and father are huge fans. I have watched my fair share."

Penny grinned at him and he frowned. He studied her carefully for several seconds before it clicked in his mind. He gasped aloud. "You're Missy Dangerous!"

Penny giggled and nodded. "You've seen some of my matches."

Sheldon nodded, a faint pink tinge coloring his cheeks. "I have only seen seven of your matches. I only watch wrestling when I am visiting my family in Galveston. I am not really a fan of sports."

She pouted a little bit and looked over at him. "Does that mean you're not my biggest fan?" He squirmed a bit and tried to find a way to tell her he found wrestling pedantic. Penny suddenly laughed. "I'm teasing, sugar. It doesn't matter if you were a fan. Yeah, I used to be a pro wrestler. Now I'm a trainer."

He looked at her curiously. "For other wrestlers?"

Penny nodded as she changed lanes. "Yep. I'm helping to develop some new talent for a small promotion in San Bernardino. They really want to push their women's division. Not as some sort of sexy lingerie league, either. They want real wrestlers. So, I screened a couple dozen wrestlers, and chose five to train."

Sheldon was silent for a few seconds. He looked over at Penny, curiosity making his eyes brighter. "Why do you no longer wrestle?"

"Eleven concussions, eighteen broken bones, arthritis in my knees, back and hips, and two fractured vertebrae over the course of 10 years," Penny said with a shrug. "Injuries build up, and I can't do some of the moves I used to do anymore. When it takes 30 seconds to recover from a moonsault, it's time to hang it up in the ring."

"You've been wrestling for ten years? I assumed you were in your mid twenties."

She nodded as she pulled into the Wolowitz driveway. "I am. I began wrestling training when I was 14. I had my first professional match when I was 17, but I had already spent 3 years in the ring taking bumps and getting knocked around."

"Your parents let you wrestle so young?" he asked with a frown as they got out of the car.

Penny nodded. "It was mostly my mom and me. My parents divorced when I was a kid. Dad has a farm outside Omaha. My sister, her idiot husband and their five kids live there. Mom was a firm believer in empowerment and feminism, and she thought me learning wrestling was a great idea." Penny grinned, her voice becoming higher pitched as she imitated her mom. "Penelope, wrestling has always been a man's world. It's about time we women took our place in it."

Penny paused in front of the door. "Truthfully though, I think my mom secretly liked watching the muscle men in tiny briefs. Especially Sting or Curt Henning."

Sheldon shook his head at her. "Your childhood wasn't very different from mine."

Penny sat down on the porch swing. "Your mom wanted you to be a beacon of light for all women's lib, too?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes at her, hiding the amused smile she had a talent for bringing out of him. "My parents are divorced as well. My father has a cattle ranch outside Corpus Christi where my brother and his wife and their three kids live. My mother lives in Galveston with my sister. My mom is very religious, and she never went further than high school, but she has always encouraged me to excel. She did not understand my interests, but she always told me to be the best I could be."

Penny leaned her head on her palm, her elbow on the back of the swing. "She sounds like a wonderful mother," she said gently.

Sheldon gave her a wry look. "Did you miss the religious part?"

The front door opened and Howard looked out at them. "Hey. I thought I heard talking." He stepped out onto the porch and perched on the railing. "How was the farmer's market?"

"Awesome," Penny said as she stood and hugged Howard. Sheldon watched her lean against the rail beside Howard with a slight bit of unhappiness. That feeling increased when Howard draped an arm across her shoulders. "I got everything I was looking for, and a few things I didn't know I wanted until I saw them."

Sheldon stood and cleared his throat. "I, too, purchased a few things. I was wondering if you and Raj would like to join me this evening for hobo stew. Penny has already graciously agreed to come."

Howard licked his lips. "Oh man! That stuff is incredible. I can't wait!"

Penny frowned and looked at her watch. "Hey. I thought you were going to some movie marathon. Weren't you going to be gone all afternoon?"

Howard snorted. "Yeah, until Leonard hit his head and Raj had to take him to the hospital."

"How'd he do that?" Penny asked casually. "Not that I'm complaining, karma can be a real bitch."

"He fell," Howard said simply. "So, what's the plan for the rest of the morning? Anyone up for kite fighting?"

Penny shook her head. "Can't. I've got those apartments I wanted to check out today." She raised up and stepped forward to hug Sheldon with one arm. "Thanks for the trip this morning. I should put this stuff away and head out. Need a ride home?"

"I can take him," Howard offered before Sheldon could reply. "What do you say, Sheldon? Kite fighting?"

Sheldon nodded. "That would be acceptable. I will need to go home and put the main ingredients into the slow cooker, but we can go to the park for a few hours."

Penny waved bye and stepped into the house. "Aunt Edith?! I'm back!" she called out.

"Penny? I was getting worried," Mrs. Wolowitz yelled back. "I was afraid that man you took out had killed you and left you in a ditch!"

Penny closed the door with a mischievous grin. "He tried to take advantage of me, but I maced him."

"Good for you, sweetheart! Men cannot be trusted!" Mrs. Wolowitz yelled loudly.

Howard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's go," he said quietly.

Sheldon followed Howard to his mom's Cadillac and before long they were on their way to Los Robles. After a few minutes he looked over at Howard. "Howard, I have a query."

Howard sighed and glanced at his friend. "Why can't you just ask a question like normal people?"

He glared at Howard for a second before refocusing on his inquiry. "Penny has informed me several times that she is intent on us becoming friends. Am I correct in my suspicion that she is pursuing me?"

Howard shrugged slightly. "I don't know. She likes you, obviously. With Penny it's hard to tell. Why? Are you interested?"

Sheldon snorted with derision. "Of course not. I am a man of science. I have no interest or need for romance."

Howard glanced at Sheldon again in time to see the twitch above his left eye. Howard bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. This was an interesting development.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I know 'cutsey' isn't my usual type of story, but dang it, I'm tired of angst! I need a break from the emotional roller-coaster of my other story in development.** **So, no, there isn't some big upheaval coming people. Just more hippy-dippy Shenny.**

* * *

Sheldon placed his kite in the closet and hung up his jacket. He glanced at his watch as he headed toward the kitchen. He had a few hours before Howard, Raj, and Penny would arrive for dinner. He opened the fridge to begin preparing some cheesy garlic rolls but a knock stopped him. He sighed as he headed to the door. What could possibly be so important for someone to knock on his door on a Sunday?!

He sighed heavily and opened the door. "Yes?" he growled. "What do yooo..umm. Hello."

Penny's eyes widened and she looked at the paper in her hand quickly before looking back up at Sheldon. "Uh, hi," she said simply. "You live here?"

He nodded, his mind in an uproar. "You're early. I did not expect you until 7pm."

Penny waved the newspaper in her hand lightly. "Actually, I was apartment hunting. I didn't know it was you looking for a roommate. Well, I should go. I still have a few places to check out," she said with a slight smile.

She turned to head back down the stairs, and Sheldon surprised himself by stepping into the hallway. "Wait!" He blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "You… you didn't actually look at the apartment."

Penny turned slowly to face him. "You wouldn't mind a female roommate?"

He blushed and twitched lightly. "I have no preference when it comes to gender. I am seeking a roommate who can afford half of the rent, utilities, and groceries. A roommate who does not whistle, or clog dance. A roommate who can adhere to my schedules and routines."

Penny watched him with growing amusement. "What kind of schedules and routines?"

He fidgeted nervously for two seconds before grabbing her wrist. He pulled her into the apartment. "I have a PDF! You can view it now!"

Penny giggled as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Leonard heard Raj and Howard in the hall so he stepped out of his apartment. Raj had told him earlier they were eating at Sheldon's. "Hey guys." He looked toward the stairs with a disappointed frown. "Penny's not coming?"

Howard shrugged. "She was out looking for apartments earlier. She must have forgotten."

"Oh," Leonard said weakly, touching the small bandage covering the two stitches on the back of his head.

Raj knocked on the door of 4A and looked back at him. "Dude, seriously? She has made it perfectly clear she only has eyes for Sheldon. Give it up already."

Leonard opened his mouth just as the door opened. All three men were agog as Penny grinned out at them. "Shelly boy, the gang is here!"

They heard an exasperated huff. "Please do not refer to me as 'Shelly boy' ever again." He looked out at the guys and opened the door fully. "Please come in. Dinner is almost ready."

The guys walked in slowly, watching Penny sit cross-legged on the floor. The tip of her tongue was sticking out as she read the papers in her hand. A pencil was twirling in her right hand. She looked up at Howard. "What's Sheldon's favorite element?"

"No cheating, young lady!" Sheldon admonished.

Leonard, Howard and Raj glanced at each other and then back to Penny. "Um, what's going on?" Howard asked.

Sheldon returned to the kitchen where he pulled rolls from the oven. "Penny is filling out my inaugural questionnaire to determine our compatibility as potential roommates. Please do not help her cheat."

Penny stuck out her tongue as she turned to the next page. "It's not cheating. It's creative answer discovery."

"It's cheating," Sheldon stated calmly. "Now finish the multiple choice section so we can eat. The essay can wait until after dinner."

"Essay?!" she cried. "Damn! It better not have anything to do with your bowel movement chart! I completely purged that information as soon as you finished telling it to me."

He looked appalled as he moved toward her. "That is very important information! Honestly, woman! Sometimes your lack of focus infuriates me. Now, listen carefully as I go over it again."

Penny looked over at Howard. "At times like these, I usually flash my boobs to distract a guy from talking. However, it doesn't work on him. Any suggestions?" Raj choked back laughter as Sheldon turned bright pink and hurried back to the kitchen, muttering under his breath.

"You didn't really, did you?" Leonard asked, unnerved.

Penny looked back at the questionnaire without answering, although a small smile played along her lips.

Sheldon cleared his throat, keeping his back to the group. "She most certainly did not," he scowled. "She kissed me."

Leonard's jaw dropped, Raj smiled and Howard laughed loudly. "That's my Penny," he said.

Penny tossed the papers on the small coffee table and sighed loudly. "Finito! Now, where's my food? I'm starving!"

Howard watched the corners of Sheldon's mouth twitch as he repressed a smile. They all gathered around the table and sat down. Leonard tried to hold out a chair for Penny, but she perched herself on a stool between Sheldon and Raj instead.

She ripped apart a roll and looked at Sheldon. "We really need to get some furniture, sweetie. This place is practically empty."

Sheldon looked at her with a firm expression. "You have not even written your essay yet, and are therefore not my roommate. _If _you pass, there are very strict ground rules about décor. You cannot change anything."

Penny pouted at him. "Aw! Come on! Wouldn't you like a comfy couch to sit on? Or maybe a tv stand instead of a couple of crates and two 2X4s? Besides, I'm definitely repainting my bedroom. Your last roommate must have been some sort of religious fanatic. No way am I sleeping in a room with the words "May you rot in hell for all eternity!" emblazoned on the walls."

Sheldon glared at her. "Penny, you have been in my abode a scant three hours. In that short amount of time you have mussed my bed and forced me to change my clothes. Please refrain from spreading any more of your chaos today."

"Mussed your bed?" Howard asked.

"Why did you have to change?" Leonard asked with resignation.

Penny shrugged offhandedly. "I was looking around and went into his room. His bed looked comfy, so I sat on it. He freaked out, and spilled the tea he was bringing me. Then he freaked even more."

"I was scalded," Sheldon complained.

Penny patted his arm soothingly. "You only spilled a drop, sweetie. No harm done." Sheldon glared and started to open his mouth. Penny darted forward quickly and kissed him. Howard, Raj and Leonard stared at her with shock.

Sheldon gasped and darted away to the bathroom. "Good lord, woman! Will you stop spreading your cornhusker germs?!"

Penny settled back on the stool and spooned some stew into her mouth. She ignored the astonishment around her as she moaned. "Oh man! Have you guys tried this? It's fabulous!" She looked toward the bathroom, raising her voice. "Sheldon! This is delicious!"

Sheldon came back down the hall, a bottle of Purell in his hands. "Thank you. It is a family recipe. Never kiss me again."

Penny winked at him cheekily. "Cook like this all the time and I'll do whatever you want."

Leonard sighed under his breath, Howard snorted, and Raj just shook his head, knowing Sheldon wouldn't catch the flirty undertones. Before long conversation turned to sci-fi shows, and everyone relaxed.


	7. Chapter 7

Leonard waited until everyone else was gone for the night before he turned to Sheldon. He wasn't terribly surprised to find Sheldon was avidly reading Penny's questionnaire. He couldn't help noticing the mix of exasperation and amusement in Sheldon's eyes. "Sheldon, I need to ask you something."

Sheldon tsk'd and looked up. "Can you believe this woman? She wrote that my favorite star is 'Jeremy Renner' and that if I was a super villain, my superpower would be "looking cute in a cape and cowl'."

Leonard watched Sheldon's cheeks turn a slight pink and his shoulders slumped. "You like her, don't you?"

He looked up with confusion. "She is an amicable person. I find her pleasant."

Leonard shook his head and took the papers from his lanky friend. "Listen to me, Sheldon. I need an honest answer. Do you _like _Penny?"

Sheldon's light blush deepened and he turned away quickly. "I do not know what…"

"I want her," Leonard said loudly. "I want to be with her. Kiss her, touch her, have sex with her." Leonard watched closely as the blood drained from Sheldon's face. "But if you like her, I'll forget all about it. If you want Penny, I'll never mention it again. But I want an honest answer. Do you want Penny?"

Sheldon was silent for several seconds before he slowly turned to face Leonard. "Yes," he murmured. "I don't understand this, Leonard. I have spent my life focused solely on physics. I have never wanted romance or a relationship. Yet, I cannot deny I am drawn to her. She is chaotic, and flighty, and never seems to sit still, but when I am around her, I feel… settled." He sighed and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "It is not logical!"

Leonard smiled and shook his head. "Emotions are not logical, Sheldon. You like her. It's obvious she likes you."

"She does?" Sheldon asked hopefully.

"Sheldon, she kissed you. Twice. She seeks you out all the time. She filled out a questionnaire just to be your roommate." Leonard shuffled through the papers and pulled out Penny's essay. He had been secretly reading it over her shoulder as she wrote it. "This is 500 words all about how much fun she has hanging out with you. She barely even notices me or Raj, and Howard was just saying earlier that she spends more time with you than him, and she lives there! He said that's all she talks about, too. She spends most evenings asking about you, or talking about you."

Sheldon sat down on a crate. "Leonard, I'm confused. I like that she likes me. I seem to like her. But I have no idea what comes next. Do I tell her? Do I wait for her to tell me? I am completely unschooled in relationships."

"Well, what about your parents or your sister? What were their relationships like?" he asked.

Sheldon shrugged. "My father was an alcoholic, and my mother is very religious. Until they divorced, they fought a great deal. My sister goes through men almost as fast as she goes through socks."

"Oh," Leonard said faintly. "Well, ok. Don't imitate them. Look, you're a genius. Just do what comes naturally."

Sheldon still looked uncertain, but he nodded. "Okay. How will I know if I make a mistake?" he asked worriedly.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Penny's a woman. If you mess up, believe me, she'll let you know." He patted Sheldon on the arm and headed toward the door. He was almost there when Sheldon called his name. He turned to see his friend standing nervously, twisting his hands together. "What's wrong?"

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Leonard, thank you. For understanding."

Leonard nodded with a smile before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Howard grimaced as Penny flopped down on the bed beside him. He moved his comic book out of the way and looked over at her. "You enjoy doing that, don't you?"

Penny giggled and rolled over onto her back. "Seeing you panic? Absolutely."

Howard twisted over onto his side and looked at his friend carefully. "How deep are you?" he asked seriously.

Penny's expression turned serious and she stared at the poster of Starbuck on the ceiling. "He fascinates me," she admitted. "He's so controlled and anal, but there are moments when I see this playful guy peeping out from behind his routines, grinning at me." She closed her eyes, her hands behind her head. "He makes me smile, Howie. When I'm with him, I forget how lonely I am. I don't feel so lost and depleted anymore."

She opened her eyes and looked at her oldest friend. "The last two years have been bad, Howard. More so than I've let on. Kurt tore me down completely. He hurt me pretty badly. After I found out what he did, all the girls he was screwing, it knocked me for a loop. I've been struggling to trust anyone. Even you," she admitted softly.

Howard reached over and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, Pen. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She sighed sadly and cuddled into him. "I trust him," she whispered. "I don't know why. It's not like I've known him for very long. Not even a month, Howie, but I do. I trust him."

Howard rubbed her arm and shrugged. "Sheldon is about the most honest guy I know. He's incapable of lying without twitching like a mad man. You can trust him, Pen. Just like you can trust me," he reminded her.

"I like him," she admitted softly. "I want to be around him. I want him to want me, too."

Howard smiled and kissed her temple. "Sheldon has never, in the years I've known him, paid any attention to anyone, male or female, like he does you. If you want him, go get him. Because he's too naïve to know to come after you. You'll have to be the pursuer here."

She giggled and hugged Howard tight for a second. "Wish me luck, Howie. I'm going to try to catch me a physicist."

* * *

**Like I said before, no angst here. Leonard may have been a deluded idiot at first, but Sheldon really is his best friend here, and he knows that for Sheldon, this is something special and new. He's not about to hurt his buddy just because he has a crush on the girl Sheldon cares about.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As I'm sure you all have guessed, Penny has now moved into 4A. Hmm, I wonder what changes proximity will bring about... Just kidding. I already know since I wrote it. ;)**

* * *

Sheldon placed the teapot on the stove and looked around the living room. A leather sofa had replaced his lawn chairs. A walnut entertainment center now held his TV and video game consoles. Two bookshelves had turned into seven, two of which were reserved for Penny alone, two were community property and the other three were his. 95% of the items on display were his. Collectibles, busts, and action figures were everywhere. The only items Penny had put up were her two championship belts on the shelf over the large bay window and a series of wrestling figures signed by some of her favorite opponents.

He walked back to the bedrooms and paused in Penny's open doorway. She was hanging new curtains over the window. He had to admit that the pale grey she had painted the room was very soothing. When she had brought the color home, he had balked at first, sure it would be too dirty looking. She had paired it with sea green curtains, and a bedspread of swirling aqua, cream and green. Pale oak bedroom furniture completed the décor.

"Hey, sugar. Need something?" she asked as she stepped back to look over the curtains.

"I am making tea. Would you care for some?" he asked hesitantly.

She turned and smiled at him warmly. "I'd love some." She walked over and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks."

Sheldon turned to follow her back up the hallway. He placed a hand over his tingling cheek and did his best not to blush as they went back to the front room. Penny settled in the middle cushion while he poured the tea and brought the tray over. From the moment the couch had entered the apartment he had laid claim to the end cushion. It was the most comfortable, being in the perfect position for conversation, TV viewing, and draft avoidance.

Penny picked up the remote and handed it to him. "I have an hour or so before I have to head over to the gym, so do you want to watch something?"

Sheldon turned to the BBC and found a rerun of Doctor Who. He settled back into the couch and picked up his teacup. He was about to take a sip when Penny shifted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. More tingling spread through him and he took a couple of steadying breaths. Slowly he eased his arm up and she settled against his side. He gingerly placed his arm across her shoulders and watched her nervously from the corner of his eye. The soft smile on her face reassured him.

Before he knew it the credits were rolling and Penny was easing away from him. His side felt chilled without her pressing against him. Penny stood and carried their cups back from to the kitchen. "Guess I better get going," she said with a smile. "The girls are expecting me at 9am."

Sheldon nodded and stood up. "Will you be back for lunch?" he asked curiously.

"Probably not," she admitted. "I'm going to spend some extra time with Candace on her rope work. She's got the drive, but she's a little awkward still."

The front door opened and Leonard, Howard and Raj strolled in. "Hey! Anyone up for paintball?" Leonard asked.

Penny walked over and hugged Howard but shook her head. "Not me. I'm working."

Howard grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Need an audience? Someone to help those nubile young vixens practice their pinning technique, maybe?"

Penny rolled her eyes and turned to head back to her bedroom. "Only if you'll also let them practice their suplexes and drop kicks."

Leonard looked at the dissatisfaction on Sheldon's face as Penny disappeared. He nudged Howard and nodded toward Sheldon slightly. The guys had spent the past week since Penny had moved in discussing how to help Sheldon and Penny end up together.

Penny was moving slowly, trying not to spook the Texan, but Sheldon was completely clueless when it came to how to respond. So, they had made a pact with each other to provide Sheldon with advice and plenty of opportunity to be around Penny.

"Buddy, why don't you offer to go with her," Leonard whispered. "You know, show an interest in Penny's work."

Sheldon looked around at his friends. "But she has not invited me."

Howard rolled his eyes. "Of course she hasn't. No girl wants the guys she's interested in eyeballing other women in skimpy clothes. But, if you go and show her you don't even notice those other girls, she's gonna be pleased."

Sheldon frowned as he considered the suggestion. "There is no other woman I am interested in. It would not be difficult at all to ignore them in favor of her. Do you really think it is what I should do?"

"Definitely," Leonard encouraged. "Especially since her ex was a cheating bastard. Show her you're different. She'll like that."

A moment later Penny reappeared wearing a sports bra and yoga pants. A large duffel bag was slung over her shoulder and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. "Okay, have fun guys."

Sheldon reached out to take her duffel bag from her shoulder. "Penny, would you like some company?" he asked cautiously.

She looked at him with surprise. "You want to go with me?"

He fidgeted and looked down shyly. "Not particularly, as I have no interest in wrestling, or the females you are training, but I would like to learn what you do. The teaching aspect, I mean." Penny grinned widely at him, causing his pulse rate to increase again. He was beginning to wish his pulse would just continuously race, because this constant up and down was exhausting.

"That would be great," she said happily. "And afterwards we can stop at the train caboose place you told me about."

Sheldon smiled with excitement. "Carney's! Oh, Penny, you'll love it! They have wonderful chili."

The guys watched Penny and Sheldon head out of the apartment with smiles. "You know, she's really pulled him out of his shell," Leonard commented.

Howard nodded. "Sheldon has been good for Penny, too. Her ex really knocked her confidence for a loop. She doesn't know it, but the first couple of days, I could hear her sobbing herself to sleep. He makes her smile. With Sheldon she can be herself, and he accepts it. She doesn't have to put on a show. I can remember on visits how she had to play the damsel in distress because Kurt's ego couldn't take her being tougher than him."

Howard plopped down on Sheldon's new couch. "I remember going to visit her a couple of years ago. She had just won her fifth title. Kurt spent the entire time he was at the party trying to hook up with any female who paused long enough to catch his eye. Penny tried to hide it, but she was embarrassed and heart broken. When she got here, I could tell it had just gotten worse over the years."

"Why did she put up with that?" Raj asked. "I can't imagine Penny standing for that kind of crap."

Howard sighed and shook his head. "She thought leaving Kurt meant she was a failure. If Kurt hadn't knocked up his girlfriend, who knows how much longer Penny would have stayed. She's always been bullheaded and she hates to quit."

Leonard sat down on the couch and smiled. "Well, it's highly unlikely that Sheldon would ever cheat. He's almost thirty and he's only even wanted one woman."

Raj grabbed some waters from the fridge and passed them out. "Here's to Sheldon and Penny," he said, holding up his bottle. "May they be happy together forever."

The other two held up their own bottles and tapped them together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sheldon and Penny are roommates now, and with some encouragement from the guys, he's decided to accompany her to her work. He doesn't really care about her profession but he does care about her.**

* * *

Sheldon twitched slightly when a buxom redhead sat down beside him and grinned. "Hey, cutie. What's your name?"

"Doctor Sheldon Cooper," he said stiffly, keeping his eyes on Penny and the slender blonde in the ring.

"A doctor? Cool. Maybe you could take a look at my hamstring," she cooed. "It's very tender."

Sheldon stood abruptly and shook his head. "Madam, I have no interest in your hamstring. I am a theoretical physicist, not a medical doctor. Good day." He hurried over to the ring and edged around to where two men were wrapping tape around their wrists. He sat down a foot away from them, his eyes once again focused on Penny.

He had to admit, this was not what he had been expecting. He thought, naively he supposed, that training would consist of Penny watching and directing the trainees. Instead she was actively participating in the action. She would demonstrate moves, and then work one-on-one with each women until they had a basic grasp of the move. He flinched every time she took a fall. None of it seemed to phase her, though. She immediately got back up and went over the good and bad of each attempt.

Surprisingly, he found the entire endeavor interesting. Penny may not have realized it, but much of what she was teaching involved physics. Balance, center of mass, calculating speed and mass, these were all physics related techniques she was using to improve the abilities and effectiveness of her wrestlers. Even the way she taught them to take a 'bump', the transference of force from back to hips, or hips to legs, was pure physics.

"…telling you man, today's the day. Penny is going to say yes."

Sheldon didn't look at the two men, but they definitely had his attention.

"No way," snorted the other guy. "I'm telling you man, you got no chance. You've heard how she talks just as well as I have. She's got her sights set on another man. Greg brought her flowers and she called him Gary when she shot him down."

"Yeah, but the guy she talks about is some kind of geek. An egghead professor or something. What was it she told Candace he was?"

"A beautiful mind genius kind of guy."

"Yeah, that's it. Sounds real impressive. I bet he can't even bench press 50 lbs."

"Maybe she doesn't care about how _much_ he can press, as long as he's pressing the right way, if you know what I mean," the second guy joked as they stood and moved away.

"Hey." He turned to see a petite blonde standing beside him. "Are you the egghead?"

"I am a theoretical physicist," he said stiffly.

"I'm Angie. Penny's told us about you." She tossed a towel across her shoulders and plopped down on the bench. "She's pretty smitten with you."

Sheldon cleared his throat nervously, and committed. "I am pretty smitten with her, as well."

"Penny's really cool, "Angie said, watching the action in the ring. "She's been super supportive. My parents think I'm living in a dream world, but Penny says I have a lot of potential and talent. She says I'm better than she was at my age." Angie grinned, her eyes shining brightly. "She's a five time women's champion," she said reverently. "She's also a two time battle royal winner. And she thinks I can be a pro."

Sheldon looked from Angie to Penny and back. "If Penny thinks you have talent, then you do. She is a very honest person, and has a talent for seeing a person's true worth."

"Like she sees yours?" Angie asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Like the way she sees the gentle, kind side of her… _our_ friend Howard. Like the way she sees the warmth in an old woman at a farmer's market. Like the way she sees a lonely scientist with no social skills and spends her time drawing him out of his shell and into her light."

Angie looked at him with a smile. "Wow. I knew she had it bad for you, but you've got it just as bad for her. I'd wish you luck, Dr. Cooper, but she's already yours. You just have to let her know you're hers, too." Angie stood and headed back toward the dressing rooms, waving bye to the other girls.

Sheldon blushed and turned so no one would notice. He was conflicted, to say the least. Penny obviously talked about him. She gave the people here the impression she wanted him to be her man. His only concern was whether he could fulfill that role. He had never been involved with anyone before. He had never desired to be. What if he couldn't be what she wanted?

"Hey," Penny said. He looked up to see her leaning over the ropes above him. Her feet were on the bottom rope, and her perch seemed precarious to him. "What's got you looking so serious?"

He stood and walked over closer. Penny hopped off the bottom rope and climbed through them to drop down on the apron. Sheldon gulped as she reached out and snagged his shirt. He didn't resist as she drew him closer. He kept waiting for his mysophobia to kick in. He could see the sheen of perspiration that covered her skin. It should have appalled him. Instead he was fascinated by the trickle of sweat that slid into her cleavage.

Penny giggled, making him realize he had been caught ogling her. Color flooded his cheeks as she leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "I'm done for the day. Give me ten minutes to shower and change and we'll go grab some lunch, Sugar."

Sheldon snorted in disbelief. "Penny, in the month we have lived together you have not taken a shower in less than 20 minutes. I will wait here for you, fully aware that it will take you at least thirty minutes to prepare yourself."

He stepped back to put a bit of distance between them "Penny, why do you insist on calling me by the ridiculous name of Sugar? I have nothing in common with the product."

"Because you're a bit square, but really sweet," she teased.

He looked down at the mat with embarrassment as his cheeks burned. "You are incorrigible."

"Don't get smart with me, mister," she growled playfully as she hopped off the apron and grabbed her duffel bag.

He watched her walk away, but had to have the last word. "I cannot help being smart, Penny. And it's Doctor, not mister!"

Sheldon sat back down on the bench. Across the room he could see the two men he had overheard staring at him with stunned jealousy. He had to admit it made him feel a little bit smug to know he was the man they envied.


	10. Chapter 10

Things were progressing slowly, which suited Sheldon just fine. Penny had begun to kiss him on the cheek each morning when he and Leonard left for work. She kissed him again every night before going to bed. They spend a portion of every evening watching something on the television, their bodies touching, often with his arm around her shoulder and her head on his chest. In the beginning she made no demands on his attention and he had felt little urge to push for more.

The only 'fly in the ointment', as his Meemaw would say, was that things were beginning to feel as if they had stagnated. He couldn't see any progress being made in furthering their friendship towards that 'something more' that his friends were sure Penny felt for him.

He had no idea how to move things forward. He had no idea what the next move was. He had searched the internet, and none of the things he read were things he could do. There was absolutely no way that he could try to seduce Penny. Especially without being positive she would not reject him. He could not take that sort of rejection. Not from her.

So, he was at an impasse. He thought about asking Leonard for advice. However, even though Leonard was supportive, he still had a crush. It was awkward asking Leonard to help him with Penny. Raj was useless. He kept suggesting overblown romantic gestures he had learned from chick flicks. Howard was helpful to a degree. He would offer encouragement, but he was no expert when it came to attracting women.

The front door opened and Penny walked in. He looked up to smile at her but stood quickly. "What is wrong?" he asked anxiously. "Why are you limping?"

Penny dropped her bag by the end of the couch and sat down. "I'm okay, Sugar. Just a bit sore. I twisted my knee."

Sheldon hurried back to the bathroom, re-emerging with a rather large first aid kit. He sat down beside her and lifted her leg onto his lap. He eased the yoga pants up and winched at the way her knee was swelling. "We need to apply ice to reduce the swelling once I have it wrapped."

Penny swallowed as he began to rub sports cream into the joint. His fingers were gentle and sure as he worked. She felt her stomach flutter and heat spread through her. She tried not to squirm, worried that he would get skittish.

She had been trying her best to move slowly with him. Howard had told her often over the years that Sheldon hated being pushed to do what someone else wanted. He was like a baby deer and she had to let him come to her. So, she did her best to never push too hard at his boundaries. He was too important.

He began wrapping a bandage around her knee, his fingers smoothing it as he went. She tried to keep quiet, but a small moan escaped her lips. Sheldon's fingers froze and startled eyes met hers.

Sheldon's mouth ran dry as he looked at her. Her pupils were dilated, and the skin of her chest was flushed. He felt his own body begin to respond to the subtle cues hers was giving off. "Penny?"

The sound of her name seemed to shake her out of her daze. She closed her eyes for a moment and started to ease her leg from his lap. "I should go shower," she mumbled.

Sheldon gripped her ankle without thinking about it. He licked his lips nervously and slowly bent toward her. He could feel her breath on his skin as he got closer.

Suddenly her hand was on his chest. He frowned slightly as Penny closed her eyes. Was he wrong? Had he misread the signals?

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

He looked at her hopefully. She wasn't rejecting him, she was just asking for reassurances. He closed the distance between them before he could question himself.

The first kiss was a mere brush of the lips. The second was just as tentative, but slower. But the third? He sank into the kiss, pulling her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck. His body was quickly caught up in the emotions spinning inside him. The feel of her skin against him, the taste of her on his tongue, the silken hair tangled in his fingers. He groaned at how satisfying it felt.

She gripped him tightly as he held her. She had never felt this way about anyone before. What she had mistaken for love before was fear or need. Fear of being alone. The need to be accepted and cared for. Now she felt connected, as if there were bonds tying them together. It wasn't about her needs or even his. It was about the both of them. Together.

Neither of them knew how long them sat there, wrapped in each other's arm, but they were both breathless when they finally separated. Sheldon was stunned to find one hand cupping her bottom, pressing her tight against his arousal while the other gripped her hair, tilting her head to a better angle. Penny's right hand was under his shirts, teasing his back. The other hand was curled around his bicep, clinging to him tightly.

After a couple of seconds Penny let out a long, slow breath. "Wow," she whispered.

He blushed and started to release her bottom, but her hips jerked slightly against his. His eyes threatened to roll back in his head as his erection jumped within the confines of his chinos. "Penny." His voice held more pleading than questions.

"We can stop," she said softly. She cradled his face in her hands, her eyes understanding. "We can stop right here."

He stared at her for a couple of heartbeats while he tried to think it through. Earlier he had been trying to decide a course of action to move them forward. Was he really, truly ready for it though? These feelings had overwhelmed him so fast.

Then he thought about how dissatisfied he was with their current status quo. Suddenly his mind was clear and he was no longer torn or confused. "I don't want to stop," he said shyly. "I love you, Penny. Please," he whispered, "I want you."

"I love you too," she whispered. She wrapped herself around him like a second skin. Hands scrambled to undo buttons and zippers. Fingers stroked sensitive skin. Tongues tasted and lips caressed. When he joined their bodies it was as if everything around them stopped.

* * *

Leonard knocked a third time while Howard looked at his watch. "Where are they? It's Halo night. We are meeting here, right?"

Just then the door unlocked and opened. Sheldon was looking a bit disheveled as he let them in. "Good evening. I apologize for the delay. Leonard will you call in our pizza order while Howard and Raj set up the game?"

"Uh, sure. Are you okay? This isn't a Code Milky Green, is it?" Leonard asked nervously.

Penny walked out of the bathroom, her robe fastened around her securely. Sheldon watched her hungrily as she waved at the guys and headed to her bedroom. "Excuse me," Sheldon muttered. "I should see if Penny wants to join us."

"Do you think…" Raj wondered aloud.

"Oh yeah," Howard said with a smirk. "They did."

"About time," Leonard said dryly. "I was beginning to think they'd be senior citizens before they got their act together."

"We should probably hold off on those pizzas," Raj said as a soft moan floated back down the hallway.

Howard slapped both men on the back. "Come on. Halo at my place."

The guys left, Leonard making sure to lock the door behind them. Sheldon and Penny didn't even notice until hours later. Not that it mattered much to them. There would be plenty of time for Halo and pizza in the years to come.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed my fluffy Shenny story as much as I did. It was a heck of a lot of fun to write, and put a smile on my face every single time I wrote part of it.**


End file.
